Wolfsbane and Mistletoe
Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Description New York Times bestselling authors Charlaine Harris, Patricia Briggs, Keri Arthur, Carrie Vaughn, and Karen Chance-along with ten other masters of the genre-offer stories on werewolves and the holidays, a fresh variation on the concept of birthdays and vampires found in Many Bloody Returns. The holidays can bring out the beast in anyone- particularly lycanthropes. Charlaine Harris and Toni L. P. Kelner have harvested the scariest, funniest, saddest werewolf tales by an outstanding pack of authors, best read by the light of a full moon with a silver bullet close at hand. Whether wolfing down a holiday feast (use your imagination) or craving some hair of the dog on New Year's morning, the werewolves in these frighteningly original stories will surprise, delight, amuse, and scare the pants off readers who love a little wolfsbane with their mistletoe. ~ Goodreads | Wolfsbane and Mistletoe by Charlaine Harris List of Authors Editors: Charlaine Harris (UF, Myst) and Toni L. P. Kelner (Myst, UF) Contributors: Simon R. Green, Dana Cameron (Myst, UF), Kat Richardson, Alan Gordon (Myst-Thrill,), Carrie Vaughn, Dana Stabenow (Crime, Susp, SciFi), Keri Arthur, J.A. Konrath (Myst-Thrill, Hor, Hum), Patricia Briggs, Nancy Pickard (Myst, Crime), Karen Chance, Rob Thurman Supernatural Elements Werwolves, telepath, wizard, were-coyote... List of Stories Synopsis by Story Gift Wrap by Charlaine Harris – Sookie Stackhouse series #8.1 It’s the Christmas holiday and feeling restless home by herself, Sookie heads outside. She doesn’t get far before a noise catches her attention and leads her to Preston Pardloe, an injured werewolf with quite a story. That’s just the beginning of one Sookie’s most memorable Christmas’s ever. The Haire of the Beast by Donna Andrews When her brother Tom brings her a spell to become a werewolf, she can hardly believe what she’s hearing. Still, curiosity gets the best of her and she decides to try the spell out with an added twist. It’s not Tom she has her experimenting sights on, but it’s about to become a very rewarding Christmas. Lucy, at Christmastime by Simon R. Green – Nightside series Each year on Christmas Eve in Nightside, Leo Morn visits Strangefellows, a crowded old bar. It’s not friends and drink that bring him there, it’s remembering his first who never forgets him on this special night. The Night Things Changed by Dana Cameron — Fangborn series Claudia and Gerry are Fangborn, and tracking a killer. They fear it could be one of their own, but they’ve never seen one born evil. It’s Christmastime and Gerry may finally gain the courage to ask for something that would make his the perfect Christmas. The Werewolf Before Christmas by Kat Richardson When Matthias makes a poor choice in meals, he’ll find himself forced to endure Santa’s Christmas cheer. While he may not bond with his new companions, it will certainly be a Christmas to remember. Fresh Meat by Alan Gordon Sam Lehrmann raises and trains guard dogs. Only the best will do for his furred friends who protect him and help him keep a secret. When someone targets him, help arrives in several surprising forms. Il Est Né by Carrie Vaughn – Kitty Norville series #2.5 David is a werewolf that’s never had the advantage of pack life. When Kitty runs into him at a roadside diner she’s determined to show him how he can lead a relatively normal life and keep the wolf under control. The Perfect Gift by Dana Stabenow – Fangborn series Gerry Steuben is an average guy, a PI living in Salem, Massachusetts. He's also one of the Fangborn, an ancient family of werewolves and vampires secretly dedicated to protecting humankind from evil. When a series of increasingly violent murders is committed, Gerry and his vampire sister Claudia must confront an unimaginable supernatural threat on Christmas Eve. Books - Dana Cameron — Ben Lobison and Neri Rominov are partners for the Alaska state troopers in Anchorage. After an attempted arrest turns explosively bad, Ben’s life is changed forever in a very surprising way. Christmas Past by Keri Arthur A year ago Brodie walked out of Hannah’s life without explanation. Partnered in a case, they track a killer and as Brodie gets more difficult for Hannah to resist, his protective instinct grows. He’s ready to destroy anyone who foolish enough to touch her. SA by J. A. Konrath When Robert Weston Smith begins finding strange objects in the toilet that his stomach has voided, he pays the doctor a visit. Facing the fact that he’s sleepwalking is one thing, but what Robert is about to learn will shock him and alter his life forever. The Star of David by Patricia Briggs – Mercy Thompson series #1.5 Stella was away when Devonte was placed in a new foster home, and she had no control over the situation. Now Devonte is being accused of something Stella finds difficult to believe. She’s about to call the one person she never thought to ask for help. You’d Better Not Pyout by Nancy Pickard When Pasha gets it into his head that he knows how Santa Claus has been around so long, he talks Serge into accompanying him to the North Pole. Their paths will soon cross with Ingrid and Damian who are on a hunt of a different kind. Rogue Elements by Karen Chance – Cassandra Palmer series #3.2 It’s Christmas Eve and Lia is being sent by her boss at the Corps, Gil, to locate kidnapped weres. As a war mage she has magic ability on her side, but it’s help from an old flame that may very well save her life. Milk and Cookies by Rob Thurman – Cal Leandros series #7.5 Avoiding Jed the bully in school takes a bit of doing for Nicky, but he knows not to draw attention. When Jed doesn’t back off, Nicky will show him what Christmas spirit in his household is all about. Keeping Watch Over His Flock by Toni L.P. Kelner Jake has been taken in by the pack leader and his wife, and has a good home because of it. What he really wants more than anything is to be able to run on his own, something he’s forbidden to do. When he disobeys orders and manages a good deed in the process his life will change in a way he doesn’t expect. Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace Hardcover * Book data:Hardcover, 340 pages, Published October 7th 2008, ISBN-0441016332 Cover Blurb Charlaine Harris and Toni L.P. Kelner have harvested the scariest, funniest, saddest werewolf tales, by an outstanding pack of authors, best read by the light of a full moon and with a silver bullet close at hand. Whether wolfing down a holiday feast (use your imagination) or craving some hair of the dog on New Year’s morning, the werewolves in these and eleven more frighteningly original stories will surprise, delight, amuse, and scare the pants off readers who love a little wolfsbane with their mistletoe. ~ Wolfsbane and Mistletoe Category:Anthologies